The Life Of Anthony Edward Stark A Man Who Wants To Belong
by NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: So Tony's a Mutant! with a jerk of a father who abuses him for what he is. Follow tony as he goes through life as a mutant! I don't own avengers! or the X-men or Iron-man! the X-men are in this, so are events from the first two iron-man movies, and the avengers movie.
1. The Beginning

**This has been in my head for a while so I decided to post it though I might not be able to update for a while, Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the Avengers! I wish I did though...**

**Ps Rated T maybe M in later chapters if I do them.**

* * *

Tony always knew he was different from others. He knew he wasn't a normal child. After all what normal child can build a circuit board at the age of four?

what normal child could connect to the internet using his mind?

This isn't Tony's only ability. And it wasn't until the tender age of six did Tony learn what he was. The thing his father hates most in the world...a _Mutant._

* * *

The first time Tony noticed he had special abilities is at the age of four;

Young Anthony Stark aka Tony sat in silence at his desk happily working away on his project: building a circuit board when it happened. All of a sudden it felt

as though electricity surged from the pieces of machinery and into his fingers. With a startled yelp Tony dropped he circuit board, but the feeling of electricity

convulsing throughout his body has remained, Tony could feel a faint humming in the back of his mind.

"W-What's happening?!" Tony started to panic but stopped imminently when he saw the circuit board begin to light up, spark with energy.

Creeping slowly out of his chair and moving towards the circuit board Tony leaned down, slowly moving his fingers towards the circuit board, this time when

Tony touched it, it felt _warm, _it kind of made him feel safe, content even. Laughing quietly under his breath Tony began to test out what he could really do

with this new-found ability of his by first finishing the circuit board, and then he began to mess around with his cellphone. Tony had tested how much energy

he was capable of absorbing or giving to devices. He realized he could change the energy he had absorbed into another type of energy or form. So for the

next two years of his life Tony had never spoken to others of his abilities, though he was suspicious that the butler Jarvis knew, Tony practiced and soon

learned to control his talents. He even begun to explore his limits, along the way Tony had even managed to develop new abilities/ powers!

It was a week after Tony's sixth birthday during dinner, When Howard Stark Tony's father stumbled into the kitchen reeking of alcohol. Howard muttered

incoherent things under his breath as he sat at the dinner table awaiting for Maria Stark, his wife to bring him his dinner.

"What's the matter, Honey?" Maria Stark asked her husband carefully knowing all to well that when drunk (_Which was often_) Howard had a way of lashing out

at herself or their son, Anthony (_Tony_).

"A Colleague of mine, called a few hours ago," Howard sipped his beer he had brought to the table. "H-_hic! _He told me some information he found...Some

Professor Charles Xavier is opening a school for MUTANTS!"

Tony knew better than to try to talk to his father when he is drunk, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him so he asked Howard, "What's a Mutant?"

Even though he had a pretty good idea about what a mutant was, possibly what _he_ was.

"Antho-" Maria started to say but was cut off by her husband.

"No Maria. He needs to know." Turning to face Tony Howard began to speak once more, "Anthony, mutants are _**Monsters**_, They pretend to be normal, They

pretend they are not **_Freaks_** but they are! No they are **_a waste_ **of valuable resources, _**none**_ of them _**deserve to live, **_They should all be_** locked up**_, and

_**killed!**_"

'I...I really am a mutant? wait...Monster...Freak...a waste...none deserve to live...locked up...killed?! B-But I don't want to die! Is that what daddy

thinks?' While Tony was having these thoughts mentally panicking. he had unknowingly used one of his abilities lifting various utensils around him into the

air, floating around him. Only when Tony had heard his mothers scream out his name did he become aware of what he had done, but by then it was too

late for his father was already advancing towards him. It was the look on Howard's face not his fathers intimidating presence approaching him did he fear,

the look on Howard's face was that of Pure Hatred, Anger and Disgust.

That night, was the very first time Tony every referred to his so-called _'Father' _as Howard, right after he had beaten Tony to the point of unconsciousness,

even unconscious Howard continued to kick, punch, yell out at Tony.

The things Tony remembered most about that night is not only Howard's face but also the things Howard has screamed at him _'You're a Freak! YOU ARE _

_CERTAINLLY NOT MY SON! NO ONE WOULD WANT YOU AS THEIR CHILD! THINGS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO EXIST! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! _

_PATHATIC! A DISGRACE TO THE STARK NAME!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! **

**I Do Not Own Ironman or the Avengers or X-Men.**

Chapter 2

For the next eight years Tony learned never to use his powers, because if he did then he would just make Howard more and more mad which would end

badly for Tony. His body is now littered with scars both physically and mentally. The only thing Tony had to keep him from falling apart was his mother,

Maria. Maria never judged her son, she encouraged him to stay strong. Maria herself had suffered from Howards wrath as well but only a small slap or some

yelling. Maria never suffered the way her son Tony had.

Now at the age of 14 and graduating from high school, leaving to attend MIT Tony was beyond excited to leave, he could finally escape his father! His only

regret about attending MIT is that his mother Maria would be left alone with the bastard Howard. But Tony knew he doesn't have to worry, their butler, Jarvis

would protect her from Howard just as he tried to do with Tony. At first attending MIT was no better than when he was in high school. All of the teachers and

many of the students underestimated him, all but one older teenager he meant one night...

_~~~Flash-Back~~~_

_Tony had a very hard day, today after class four of the biggest kids from his classroom had ganged up on him outside the school, in the courtyard. Feeling to hurt to move, _

_Tony knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to his dorm. And so Tony went to the only place he knows of at MIT where he feels remotely safe, The Library._

_At this time of night the only ones who were usually at the library was the librarians who had a soft spot for Tony, and a few lanky teenagers and Tony himself._

_Sneaking in through the back door to the library, Tony slowly edged himself down onto the floor, Tony began to calculate his injuries;_

**_* _**_No Broken bones._

**_* _**_Gash on forehead, deep may need stitches._

**_* _**_Ribs possibly bruised but not broken. 'Thankfully.'_

**_* _**_Black eye, and a split lip._

_'It's not to back...I've definitely had worse.'_

_"Hey!"_

_Snapping his head around quickly enough to make anyone wince, Tony saw an older teen; Tall, dark complexion, muscular, looks to be around 18 years of age staring at him _

_from where he stood a few feet away. 'Great...just what I need...More Trouble.' Tony sighed._

_"Dude...you look like shit..." The teen said bluntly._

_"Thanks, what a lovely way to start a conversation." Tony replied sarcastically with a smirk._

_"Ah, right sorry. I'm James Rhodes." James smiled reaching a hand out towards Tony._

_"...Tony. Nice to meet you...Rhodey." Tony smiled excepting his hand._

_"Rhodey? heh clever." Rhodey smiled to as he began to help Tony walk back to his dorm, where he then began to 'try' to help fix up his wounds._

_That was a start of a beautiful, bonding friendship between the two of them._

_~~~Flash-Back End~~~_

Tony and Rhodey had eventually ended up moving in together. They both had agreed that their roommates were both noisy and irritating idiots. Once they had all of their

stuff packed and ready to go, they imminently set about finding a new place, that is both near the school and has enough room for both of their stuff. While being excited to

finally have made a friend and was going to be living with him, Tony was also very scared. _'What if he accidently lost control?' 'What if Rodey learned of his powers and hated _

_him?' 'What if Rhodey hurt him or told others his secret or abandoned him?!' _But by now it was far to late for Tony to turn back now. He'll just have to deal with whatever is

to come, and hope Rhodey doesn't find out. _**(AN: I know it's not very detailed so I'm sorry!)**_

Surprisingly they had found an apartment fairly quickly, and moved in together without a hitch, That had been a year ago. Tony is now 15 years old and Rhodey is now 19

years old. Tony is in his second year of collage, and while Rhodey is only in his third year it is his last year because he is enlisting into the army after finals for this semester.

Because he knew he wouldn't be here for the next two years when Tony would graduate, Rhodey began to get worried about leaving Tony, Fearing that he would revert back

to his old isolated self, which caused Rhodey to start the conversation they were currently having;

"Tony~! Come on! stop ignoring me~!" Rhodey whined seeing that Tony STILL hadn't looked up from whatever he was working on.

"I'm not ignoring you...Did you just whine?" Tony asked incredulously, trying to hold back a laugh.

"...No?"

"..."

"...so...um...Did you even hear what I asked you earlier?" Rhodey asked after an awkward silence.

"..Er...Yes?" Tony winced slightly at the glare Rhodey gave him.

"Tone...I asked, 'What do you plan on doing after you graduate?' " Rhodey repeated.

"...S'not Important..." Tony mumbled, resembling the isolated kid Rhodey meant almost two years ago.

"What?! No! You Got To Tell Me!" Rhodey exclaimed, not wanting Tony to believe that what he wants isn't important.

"Why's it important~?!" Tony whined unknowingly using his puppy dog eyes.

"...Did you just whine?" Rhodey asked trying not to look at Tony's puppy face, since he always falls for it.

"No." Tony said quickly.

"Liar~!" Rhodey gasped in mock-horror.

"Asshole..." Tony muttered under his breath.

"..." Rhodey stared, bringing out his own puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine! I Want to be a mechanic but Howard is probably make me work for the company anyway, so what's the point?" Tony snorted with a look of hidden 'only not so much

as hidden' anger on his face.

"Do you want to work for your father?" Rhodey asked but thought, _'Why's he calling his dad by his name?'_

"Oh HELL NO! If I worked for that bastard all ever do is what he whishes with him breathing down my neck, waiting for me to make a mistake, and doing whatever he can to

make sure that I SUFFER!" Tony shouted shaking slightly, with his eyes glazed over.

"...Tony?" Rhodey said concerned, moving towards Tony but stopping when he saw it made him flinch.

"S-Sorry...So? What about you?" Tony stuttered slightly.

"Huh?" Rhodey said while thinking,_ 'Tony never stuttered around me before!'_

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Do. When. Your. Older?" Tony asked slowly as though talking to a child.

"I already told you, I'm leaving to join the army after I take the finals next month like my parents did." Rhodey answered with no hesitation.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Rhodey asked suspiciously.

"I can totally picture it, you're in the army when...Blam! you realize you miss little ol' me!" Tony started cackling.

"Of course I'll miss you," Rhodey said but Tony turned back to his work already forgetting he was even there, "Whatever Tone, so what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making an AI." Tony mumbled getting back to work.

"An AI? What is that?" Rhodey asked confused.

"An AI is a Artificial Intelligence." Tony stated.

"Aren't those like super hard to make or something?" Rhodey wondered.

"Not for me! it's actually really fun!" Tony chirped.

"Really? How far along are you with it?" Rhodey asked disbelieving.

"I'm finished!" Tony smirked.

"Already?!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I told you it's not that hard for me to do." Tony said seriously.

"I thought you were just joking around Rhodey said/asked.

"No. I never joke about my Tech!" Tony snapped.

". . .oh ok um. . .does it work?" Rhodey asked noticing Tony's deteriorating mood.

"Of course it does! all of my inventions work!" Tony boasted.

". . . . .Are you going to show me?" Rhodey deadpanned.

"...Maybe..." Tony stalled.

"Tony! you can't just leave me hanging!" Rhodey Did. Not. Whine!

"hahaha. . . ok, ok! Fine! jeez stop glaring!" Tony caved.

Rhodey smiled brightly as Tony turned back around to turn on his AI, "Rhodey meet Dum-E, Dum-E meet Rhodey." Tony announced pointing from Rhodey to the robot

whirling across the room's floor chirping excitedly.

"You actually made that?!" Rhodey yelled waving his arms around unconsciously noting how Tony flinched, before looking to the ground.

"That's Amazing!" Rhodey added laughing when Dum-E ran into the Desk.

Tony looked up, grinning he said "He's not exactly up to date but he's still pretty cool!"

"He?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, Dum-E here is a HE." Tony told Rhodey seriously.

"A he?. . . . yeah ok, Heya Dummy!" Rhodey muttered petting Dum-E's head causing Tony to smile even more.

The rest of the night was spent with both Tony and Rhodey playing with Dum-E and trying to teach Dum-E not to roll over Rhodey's feet.

It wasn't until seven months later in march that their friendship would be put to the test. . . . . . . .

**March 17 7:85 Am. . . **

"Tony! wake up!'' Rhodey yelled happily as he dumped a bucket of water over a sleeping Tony's head.

"Waah!" Tony flailed helplessly as he fell off the bed, glaring in the direction he heard Rhodey's laughter coming from.

"Oh, are you awake? Morning!" Rhodey chirped innocently.

". . . . You're such an ass. . . ." Tony muttered.

"And you're a wet teenager. Now get dressed! We're off classes today and you are NOT staying indoors to work on machines! No offense dummy."

"Brrrp!" Dummy chirped, leaving the room.

"Where we going?" Tony asked getting up and grabbing clothes but waiting to change as not to let Rhodey see his scars.

Seeing this, Rhodey raised an eyebrow jokingly. Saying, "You realized we're both dudes? What you hiding something under there?"

Tony shifted nervously. Upon noticing his discomfort, Rhodey became worried and suspicious. "Tony..." he whispered stepping forward which caused said man to take a step back.

"U-um...I-I'll just use the bathroom to change..." Tony mumbled rushing out of the bedroom, with Rhodey following close behind.

"Tony! Wait!" Rhodey yelled coming up behind Tony and pulling him into a hug all the while thinking, 'How could I not notice that something's wrong? I mean I've seen the signs...'

-Avoids Contact

-Tenses Up If People Get Too Close

-Flinches Violently If Touched

-Gets Emotional If His Father Is Mentioned

-He's Had Nightmares A Lot When We First Moved In Together

"Tony...Please? Please let me help you! You're the little brother I never had. It's a big bro's job to protect the younger...Please Tony...Trust me!" Rhodey pleaded desperately.

Tony felt his walls begin to break. He knew that this waver in his emotions will cause the protective barrier he put up around his mind to crumble as well but

at the moment, he didn't really care anymore. Rhodey was begging him to trust him and to let him help, knowing that he can trust Rhodey to protect him,

Tony relaxed. He took a shuddering breath and told Rhodey the truth.

~~ Line Break! Line Break! ~~

"Professor...what is it?" a teenage red haired girl asked.

"I've found him...The force field blocking me from reaching out to him has disappeared..."

"Professor? Do you mean that boy you told us about?" a male teen wearing sun glasses asked.

"Yes, gather the others and tell them that I've located him."

"Are we going to get him?" a white haired woman asked gently.

"I believe it's the I go alone." The Professor replied.

~~ Line Break! Line Break! ~~

"Your father FUCKING BEAT YOU?!" Rhodey screamed, but when he saw Tony start to shake and get a far away look in his eyes Rhodey sat down next to

him on the floor and pulled Tony's small frame into his chest, "Shh...Shh everything's gonna be ok...I promise!" Rhodey whispered tightening his hold on

Tony.

"W-why?" Tony said so softly Rhodey couldn't hear him.

"Huh?" Rhodey whispered confused.

"Why?! W-why would y-you care? I-I'm j-just a FREAK!" Tony started strong but ended weakly.

"What? Tone...D-did your dad call you that? Rhodey asked hesitantly.

"Howard never was and never will be my father! Tony hissed, trying to pull away from Rhodey who knew that he was trying to do and would have none of it.

"TONY!" Why on Earth would you think you're a freak!" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"Because I am!" Tony sighed miserably.

"Why?" Rhodey stressed.

Hesitatingly, Tony slowly pointed towards a glass sitting on the table and after making sure Rhodey was looking to where he was pointing, closed his eyes

and concentrated, hearing a sharp intake of breath. Tony allowed himself to smirk.

"...Tony?" Rhodey whispered in - wait...was that awe?

"Hmm?"

"I-it's floating?" Rhodey questioned.

Sighing lightly, Tony opened his eyes, setting the glass down he pulled away from Rhodey and turned to look him in the eyes.

"Tony? How did? What?" Rhodey spouted in confusion.

"Rhodey. I-I'm...I'm a mutant." Tony, feeling the panic swelling up inside of him took off out the door, faintly hearing a call of "TONY!" behind him.

~~~ Back In The Room With Rhodey ~~~

"O-oh God! What have I done?" Rhodey cried out as the realization that he just drove away a younger brother he swore to protect. Jumping up, Rhodey ran

out after his friend, dully noting it was well into the afternoon by now and that it was down pouring heavily. 'Come on...Where are you? Tony?!' Rhodey

thought desperately.

* * *

**Hello, Everyone!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I plan to updating again but am unsure when I'll be able to!**


	3. AN: Read it's important

Hi you guys,

**no this isn't a update** I guess you can say I'm on a _**temporary hiatus**_.

I wrote chapters 3 and 4 but I lost them and now I have to rewrite them and I have no laptop, cpu or tablet or phone only the library which I can't go to every

day. I'm sorry I will try my best to try to update!

P.s random question, What spirit animal do you think the avengers, Nick Fury, and Phil, Pepper, Rhodey have? it may seem random but please answer! it's for

a story idea!


End file.
